


black or white (cat)

by HwaStars



Series: seonghwa and his baby hybrids [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cat Hybrid Choi San, Cat Hybrid Kim Hongjoong, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Park Seonghwa, Hybrid Jung Wooyoung, Hybrids, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just soft family fluff, joongie is just a shy boy, woosan chaotic younger brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: Seonghwa adopts two more hybrids - How does Hongjoong adjust to this?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: seonghwa and his baby hybrids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947292
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	black or white (cat)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for literal months,, so i decided to finally finish it off and post it!

By Hongjoong’s very nature, he was extremely shy, like a child who didn’t know how to respond when said “hello” to. Seonghwa knew this from the day they met. The only person he had truly warmed up to and was comfortable around was Seonghwa. Even Seonghwa’s closest friends would be lucky to catch even a glimpse of Hongjoong when they visited, as the hybrid would usually be found hiding under his bedsheets. 

Seonghwa always tried his best to gently nudge Hongjoong out of his comfort zone. Whether it was having him say hello to his friends or getting him to go grocery shopping with him, it would usually end with a very upset Hongjoong. At some point, Seonghwa gave up and decided to accept that Hongjoong was just an extremely introverted and shy hybrid, and that he couldn’t change that. 

Until an idea popped into his head.

Of course, he knew he couldn’t implement his idea without giving Hongjoong some sort of brief.

“Hongjoongie?” 

Seonghwa found the pink haired hybrid playing with a ball of yarn in his room, his ears perking up when he hears his name being called

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Hongjoong nods gently, putting away his ball of yarn with a pout and looking up at Seonghwa with his round glossy eyes.

Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s tiny hands in his own. “What do you think about getting a brother or sister?” 

Hongjoong doesn’t react for a moment, pausing to think about what his Appa was saying. An addition to the household would mean another hybrid, right? Unless Appa was having a human baby? But he knew that wasn’t possible.

Hongjoong’s final consensus is expressed through a small shrug. Honestly, he didn’t like the idea of anyone else in the house other than him and Appa, but if this was what Appa wanted, he wouldn’t protest.

“You wouldn’t mind if I brought home a friend for you to play with? A little brother or sister?” Seonghwa double checks, in disbelief that Hongjoong would even consider the idea. Hongjoong shakes his head.

“Is okay.” He mumbles in confirmation. 

Seonghwa smiles, kissing his fluffy pink head. “I’m glad, baby. Appa will think about it in that case.” He gives Hongjoong a final smile before leaving him to get back to his ball of yarn.

That night, when cuddling Hongjoong to sleep, the only thing on Seonghwa’s mind is the thought of possibly adopting another hybrid. He knew there was a local pound nearby, and that there were often many hybrids in need of a home, especially since they were generally looked down upon. Seonghwa knew what he had to do.

═══════☆═══════

“Ooh! Appa, what’s this? And that? Ooh, that’s sparkly! What is it? When can we meet Joongie-hyung? And can we eat whatever we want?” 

Seonghwa had just returned from the hybrid shelter. What he didn’t expect was to adopt a hybrid that was the complete opposite of Hongjoong. Or two.

“San, Wooyoung, what’s mine is yours. Make yourselves comfortable, okay? My only rule is that you don’t touch or play with Joongie’s things. He can get quite… possessive over them”.

The black and white-tailed hybrid called Wooyoung blinked up at him curiously. “What’s that word mean?” He asks.

“Don’t worry, angel.” Seonghwa giggles fondly. “Now, how does strawberry milk sound?” 

The two hybrids cheer in unison, expressing their excitement in the only way they knew how; yelling. After spending years with a hybrid who spoke very quietly, it made Seonghwa cringe, but he didn’t want to get in the way of their excitement.

The two hybrids looked quite frightened and timid when Seonghwa approached them in the pound. The look Seonghwa saw in their eyes reflected the one he had seen in Hongjoong’s when he found him on the street. He assumed they were the same as Hongjoong - traumatised hybrids from a rough background. And he was right.

“They’re a bonded pair.” The lady showing him around had said. “We rescued them from an abusive household, though we’re not sure if they’re from the same litter.” 

Seonghwa spoke to them for a little bit, wanting them to warm up to him before he took them home. “Hi, my name is Seonghwa. I promise, I can give you a good home, where you’ll get anything you want. Actually, I already have a hybrid. His name is Hongjoong, he’s a cat hybrid who I rescued.” The two seemed happier at the thought of another hybrid, gently scooting closer to where Seonghwa kneeled at the lock of their large cage.

After speaking to them for a few more minutes, Seonghwa signed the official adoption papers, and the two were let out of their shared cage. Their first instinct was to hug Seonghwa, smothering him as they both wrapped their arms around him.

The car ride home revealed their true nature. At first, they quietly spoke only to each other.

“Sannie lookie! It’s a funny doggy!” Wooyoung gasped when they stopped at a traffic light, pointing outside the car window to a woman with her dog.

San giggled. “It looks like Wooyoungie.” He said between giggles.

“Does not!”

“Does too!”

“Nuh uh!” 

“It’s called a pug, my loves.” Seonghwa spoke up from the driver’s seat. The pair looked at each other curiously.

“Pug?” The pair gasped in unison.

“Mhm.” Seonghwa smiled to himself at how excited the two got at the revelation, repeating the word “pug” over and over again and enjoying how it sounded until they got home.

“Appa has a huge house!” San gasped, looking up at the towering house with stars in his eyes. Seonghwa found it endearing that the pair inherently called him Appa, just like Hongjoong did.

“And it’s all yours too.” Seonghwa smiled, gesturing for them to go inside.

And now here they were, happily sipping their strawberry milk through metal straws. 

Hearing all the noise outside of his room, Hongjoong curiously cracks his bedroom door open and glimpses at the new faces. There were  _ two _ ? This wasn’t what he signed up for. He subconsciously lets out a small huff and pouts in frustration.

San’s heightened senses pick up on the small sound, his vision going straight to the source. He gasps when he sees a pink haired figure, shorter than him, staring at them with wide curious eyes.

“It’s Joongie-hyungie!” He exclaims excitedly. Before Seonghwa can stop him, San rushes over and tackles Hongjoong in a bear hug. 

As expected, Hongjoong’s reaction isn’t a positive one. He aggressively hisses at San, his eyes narrowing as he pushes him away with an infuriated expression.

“Go away!” Hongjoong bursts into tears before running back to his room and slamming the door shut. Seonghwa bites his lip and gets up, ruffling San’s hair, who’s now pouting sadly.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks sadly.

Seonghwa shakes his head. “We just need to be a little bit gentle around Hongjoong, okay? I promise he’ll be okay once he gets used to having you guys around.” San and Wooyoung nod in understanding, though San still looks dejected.

“How about you guys watch some cartoons on TV?” Seonghwa hands San the remote. “Appa’s gonna go talk to Hongjoong.” The two scamper off, already distracted by the bright cartoons they find on TV.

Seonghwa makes his way to Hongjoong’s room, gently opening the door. He’s greeted with the sound of Hongjoong’s muffled sobs, his shaking figure merely a lump under the bedsheet.

“Hongjoongie? It’s Appa.”

Hongjoong’s cries halt, reducing to sniffles. 

“Can we talk?” 

Hongjoong untangles himself from the bedsheets, revealing his puffy red cheeks stained with tears, and his damp nose.

“Appa’s sorry, I didn’t think you’d be so upset.” 

Hongjoong huffs. “Wan’ them to go away! Th-This my house! An’ my appa! Don’ wan’ them to take you away!” Hongjoong croaks out.

“Oh, baby…” Seonghwa instinctively shifts to comfortingly wrap his arms around the short hybrid.

“Joongie, did you know they were just like you? They didn’t have a home or a family before, but now they do. It’s your job to be a big brother and help them feel welcome here. Do you think you can do that?” Seonghwa asks softly. Hongjoong wipes his tears and nods.

“Do you want to try saying hello to them?” Hongjoong pauses before giving him a small nod and positions himself on Seonghwa’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into his appa’s comforting scent.

Seonghwa picks him up with ease and opens the bedroom door with one hand, greeted to the sight of the two hybrids occupied with the TV.

Wooyoung gasps when he sees Hongjoong, but San pokes him as though to tell him to be quiet.

“Joongie, this is San and Wooyoung.” 

Hongjoong finds it in himself to move his face away from Seonghwa’s shoulder and face the two other hybrids, who stared up at him as though they had never seen anything like him before.

“H-Hi.” 

Seonghwa was quite shocked that Hongjoong had managed to even get a word out. 

“Hi!” Wooyoung says excitedly, a grin adorning his voice. Hongjoong cringes at the volume. “My name’s Wooyoung, I’m your new brother! And this is San!” 

“‘M Joongie.” Hongjoong quickly hides his face again in embarrassment, but none of them mind at all. He had already said more than they were expecting him to.

“Wanna play with us?” Wooyoung pleads. Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa as though asking for permission. 

“Go on, little one.” Seonghwa nods as Hongjoong scampers off and quietly introduces them to all of his stuffed animals. He smiles fondly at the sight of the three hybrids playing together, and at Hongjoong slowly opening up to them as he once did with him.

═══════☆═══════

In the next few weeks, Hongjoong has undergone a complete change. The timid, shy hybrid from before was nowhere to be seen as he spent more time with his two new brothers. It was common for Seonghwa to wake up to the sound of Hongjoong’s giggles as the other two hybrids entertained him. 

Seonghwa watches fondly as the three hybrids enjoy their lunch, chattering away about new stuffed toys that they wanted. Hongjoong was happily drinking from his sippy cup full of warm milk, while San and Wooyoung munched away at a shared bowl of macaroni and cheese.

Hongjoong lets out a small burp before yawning, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Appa?” 

“Yes, Joong?” 

“Wan’ nap-nap.” He says sleepily.

“Alright, little one.” Seonghwa watches fondly as Hongjoong gets up to put his sippy in the sink for Seonghwa to wash later, then makes grabby hands towards him. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Seonghwa says to the other two hybrids.

Once Seonghwa has tucked Hongjoong into bed and kissed his forehead, the hybrid lets out a mewl.

“Is everything okay, Joong?” Seonghwa asks.

“W-Wan’...” He trails off in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing.

“It’s okay Joong, you can tell me.” 

The hybrid vaguely points towards Seonghwa’s chest before hiding his face under the blankets.

Seonghwa didn’t have to confirm what Hongjoong wanted as he wordlessly slipped his shirt off. He knew Hongjoong always got shy when he wanted to nurse, so he felt there was no need to make a big deal of it.

Hongjoong uncovers himself from his blanket burrito, instantly attaching himself to Seonghwa’s chest and purring contentedly. Seonghwa couldn’t imagine just how taxing the last few weeks must have been for Hongjoong, adapting to two new hybrids and coming out of his shell. He watched with a small smile as Hongjoong slowly fell asleep in his arms.

The moment of peace was suddenly interrupted as two familiar figures came bursting through the door.

“Hey Appa we- What’s Joongie-hyungie doing?” Wooyoung tilts his head curiously, the pair looking at the unfamiliar sight.

Seonghwa presses a finger against his lips, indicating for them to be quiet. “Joongie’s nursing. It calms him down.”

“Nursing?” The two look at Seonghwa in confusion.

“Mhm, kind of like how human babies do.” Seonghwa explains.

None of them say anything else as they take in just how calm Hongjoong looks, peacefully asleep and free of any worries as he’s with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N , let's be friends c:
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! <3
> 
> i don't really have that many ideas for this series so feel free to comment some!


End file.
